The 39th Annual Hunger Games
by Cami089
Summary: 7 tribute must compete to a fight to the death. /Sorry I suck at summaries. This story is completely OC, so no Katniss. :( rated M for gore and language/
1. Chapter 1

**/Hello! Note from author, if you don't mind! :) This story was based off a Hunger Games party I had 2 years ago with my best friends. So, i don't know if you guys read this, but you'll know who you are! :D/**

Chapter 1: Xavier's POV

15 seconds. All 24 tributes stood, awaiting their fate. I glanced at my allies, giving them a slight nod. My sister stood, staring at the bows. I promised her she'd be safe. I swore to her she'd be safe. That was a promise I was going to keep. Even if it meant my demise. The girl from district two, I didn't trust her. She didn't even speak with the rest of us during training, but rather the girl from four. The female tribute from seven stared, completely focused on a hatchet and backpack, next to each other. Everyone's training scores flashed in my mind. She had one of the highest. But so did I.

The gong rang, and everyone dove for the middle. I saw Shimmer, my sister, killed the boy from seven. She grinned at me, and proceeded to attack more. I followed, sword in hand, greedy to get the bloodbath over with. And a blood bath it was.

* * *

I looked at my alliance. The girl from 6, Spiderwick. She had grabbed an axe, which she had slung over her shoulder. Shimmer was busy looking through her pack, and arranging her bows. the blood bath had been one of the most intense, 15 tributes were killed. Volts, the boy from three was busy, drawing his plans in the dirt. The girl from two had ended up joining us. Her name, Sapphire. I didn't trust her. 15 canons sounded, and the theme began to played. The killed tributes were:

District Two, male

District Three, Female

District Four, Male

District Five, Female

District Five, Male

District Six, Male

District Seven, Male

District Eight, Female

District Eight, Male

District Nine, Male

District Ten, Female

District Eleven, Male

District Eleven, Female

District Twelve, Female

* * *

The anthem ended. I looked down at my small group.

"Alright." I said, and everyone looked up. "Who's left?"

"District seven female. Timber." Spiderwick said, eyes focused on the sky still.

"District ten male, Butch." Volts said, before adding, "He's extremely strong, sir. We could use him."

"No." I snapped. "Our group is big enough. We can't draw too much attention to ourselves."

Volts looked defeated, but nodded.

"District four, Aqua." Sapphire said, her focused transfixed on her knife blade. Before we could continue, there was a blood curdling, female screech.

"Come on!" I yelled, and everyone followed, weapons in hand. We ran into a small clearing, just as a canon sounded. A figure stood above the District nine female tribute. The person looked up at us, before darting off. Shimmer began to run after her.

"No Shimmer!" I yelled, and she paused in mid run. "She's already gone. You aw how fast Timber ran in training. She's already gone. We all walked over to District nine. She had a wound in her stomach, and her throat had been slit.

"Oh God." Spiderwick murmured, turning away.

The group began to walk away, and I stare at the girl. "I'm sorry this happened to you." I whispered, before turning, and walking back to my group.

* * *

Timber's POV

I ran, as fast as I could, my legs burning. I remember the look on the careers faces, when they saw that _I _the mere district seven tribute had made the first official kill of the games. Well, not counting the cornucopia. Sure, I felt bad! But, it was either her, or me. I shook the girl's face from my mind, and slowed to a walk. Just as I did, I looked up at the tall tree before me. To others, almost impossible to climb. But to district seven, it was a beginner climb. I put my hatchet into my backpack, and began to climb. I sat, perched up pretty high in the tree, feeling smug with myself. I looked up, just as the anthem sounded, and the district nine girl's face shown in the sky. She looked twelve, now that I thought about it.

My face fell, and I closed my eyes, the girl's glassy, dead eyes staring up at me after I had slit the girl's throat. I had stolen all of her contents from her pack. I began fishing around in it. Nothing much, a few crackers, water bottle...a necklace. No, a locket. I swallowed hard, and picked up the locket, and opened it. A smiling girl and her mother stared up at me. I snapped it shut, and shoved it into my pocket.

"I probably look insane." I muttered, a weak laugh escaping me.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking up at the sky. Survivor's guilt, I guess. Just then, I snapped up, at the sound of a twig cracking beneath me. I looked down, and there stood. Volts, the boy from three.

"You here to kill me?" I hissed.

He shook his head, and held up his hands.

"I'd like to form an alliance."

"how o I know that you're not gonna turn around, and betray me?"

"I swear. Xavier and the others are insane. They got a ll pissed after they got back to the camp, ranting on and on about pity. I felt bad for the girl. But, hey were ashamed that they felt bad."

I nodded. "You swear you're not going back?" I asked, leaning down a little.

"I swear."

I sighed. "Alright. Put your foot there." I instructed, pointing to a small branch from another tree. By the time he got up there, he looked puzzle.

"I would've never guessed!" He said with a chuckle.

"That's the point!" I said, laughing myself.

"So. You wanna take first watch, or do you want me?" He asked, gripping his sword closer to his chest.

"I got it. Go on to sleep." I said, and he flashed a soft smile, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

"I can't believe he betrayed us!" Xavier yelled, pacing around the camp. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's kill him!" Spiderwick yelled, jumping onto her feet.

"No! Let's get him into our alliance. He's a genius. He can get us a good set up around the camp." I protested, and got a gin from Shimmer.

"She's right, you know!" Shimmer said, trying to calm Xavier.

After a few more minutes of convincing Xavier, he finally agreed.

"Alright. Let's get this over with!"

We walked in the darkness, fear creeping up on me. I refused to accept the fact that I was scared. It was completely silent, and then a branch cracked. All of us froze, and turned around. I almost jumped with joy.

"Aqua!" I yelled, stepping towards her. "

Who is this!?" Xavier barked, aiming his sword at me.

"My new ally!" I yelled, before taking out my knife, and stabbing his hand.

He dropped his weapon, and howled in pain. "Xavier!" Shimmer screamed, dropping to her knees.

"RUN!" I yelled to Aqua, and she followed. We ran, jumping over tree roots, tripping on vines, but not stopping. We could hear the career's behind us, but never looked back. I looked up at the trees, trying to find one we could climb and hide in. For a brief second, I saw a pair of eyes staring at me from the tops of the trees. I made contact for only a second, before focusing on the path again.

Finally, we couldn't hear the careers behind us. I attempted to catch my breath. "I'm so happy you're not dead." Aqua said between gasps for air.

"Yeah... me too." I said, before we both laughed, and walked towards Aqua's hiding spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Xavier's POV

I wanted scream. I did, actually. Shimmer had bandaged my hand up, yelling at me to shut up and calm down. We had stopped underneath a tree, and started a small fire. Spiderwick hadn't said anything in a while, which was why I was shocked when she jumped up suddenly. "People!" She shouted, pointing to the tree tops. Shimmer and I looked up, and sure enough there they were. Volts and timber sitting in the tree.

"I'm gonna kill em!" Shimmer hissed, attempting to climb the tree. Timber scoffed.

"You're never getting up here!" She yelled down to us. It was impossible to figure out.

"Look, Shimmer didn't mean it. We just want Volts back, got it?"

"I don't believe that will work!" Volts called down.

"Well, why the hell not!?" Shimmer yelled, grabbing her bow.

"Because, I have an alliance with Timber." Volts said, all smug.

"What do you want?"

"Take Timber with us. She's fast and accurate!"

"She can help us find Sapphire and Aqua..." Spiderwick said, with a small tilt of the head.

"Alright. She can come with us." I said, and Shimmer angrily lowered her weapon.

* * *

Volts POV

After climbing down the tree, the five of us walked quietly, only the crunch of leaves beneath us making noise. Finally, Xavier said something. "Look. We need to find that traitor. Any ideas where they could be?"

"Nope." Timber said flatly, not even giving me a chance to say we had just seen them.

"Okay, well Shimmer and Spiderwick and I think they're over there." Xavier said, pointing to a hill.

I nodded. "We'll look over here." Timber said, and Xavier shrugged.

The three careers waked away, and Timber grabbed my arm. I looked at her, shocked.

"Follow me, and stay close." She said suddenly, a serious look on her face.

We darted through the woods, dodging tree branches and bushes. It was early morning, and the sun was about to rise. I was starved. Finally, we arrived in a small clearing, an two tributes sat by a fire.

"We found them! Come on, let's go get the others-" I started, and turned to run off

"No! They are our new allies." Timber said, grabbing my shoulders.

I frowned, thinking about how upset the careers would be. All of the sudden, the male from ten appeared from the woods.

"Oh shit." Timber whispered, before yelling to Sapphire and Aqua to get up. The two girls jumped up, and ran to us.

"Run!" I yelled, giving Butch a sorrowful look.

The four of us ran from Butch, twigs slapping my face. Finally, we came to a ditch, and we all doubled over, trying to catch our breath. Timber froze, her eyes full of sorrow.

We all looked to where she was staring. The boy from twelve stood there, Sword around his throat.

"Xavier." I whispered, taking a step back.

No one moved, as the boy struggled against the blade to his throat.

"Give us Sapphire, and the boy lives." Xavier barked.

Sapphire didn't budge. No one made any efforts. The boy pleaded to us, begging. I turned away.

"PLEASE! Don't let me die! I want to go home, I don't wanna die here!" He wailed, struggling against Xavier.

"Sorry, you can thank those four for killing you." Xavier said, sarcastically, and slit the boys throat. He crumpled to the ground, blood gurgling in his throat.

"You have until tonight to be at our camp, Sapphire. Or else, we kill Aqua." He said grimly.

"You won't find us!" Sapphire yelled, fury in her eyes. I looked around. Aqua was gone. "You can thank Shimmer and Spiderwick, by the way." He said with a chuckle, and walked away, leaving us alone with the dying boy from twelve.

And then his canon sounded with deafening boom.

* * *

Shimmer's POV

"Relax...it was the boy from twelve." Xavier said, walking into the small campfire we had. I stared at Aqua, ropes tying her hands and feet together.

For the first time, i took a good hard look at my group. Xavier didn't even look like my brother anymore. Drops of sweat clung to his forehead, and the flames of the fire cast an eerie glow on his face. His concentration was focused on the middle of the fire. I shifted my gaze to Spiderwick. Or, what remained of Spiderwick. Dark circles were formed beneath her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept in weeks even though we've only been in the games for hardly a day. Her hair ha been put up in a ponytail, but now strands of hair stuck out everywhere, and her hair tie had reached the very end of her hair. It looked like it would fall out at any second. Dried blood splatters covered her chest and hands, some specks in her hair.

Aqua on the other hand, had her eyes wide open, breathing quickly, terror clearly displayed on her face. Just then, a voice came over the arena, a man, and learned his throat. "Attention, tributes. Various mutations have just been released into the woods. Be on your look out, these creatures are fast and highly dangerous." I had just enough time to make eye contact with a worried Spiderwick, when a flash of fur darted out from the woods.

Screams erupted throughout the camp, and I fumbled for my bow and arrows. I saw a massive beast on top of a horrified and screaming Spiderwick. With a sickening crunch, the creature sunk its teeth into her chest, as she screamed and cried. Xavier yelled, as he repeatedly stabbed the creature's back, until it fell over, blood and organs spilling out. We all breathed heavily, Aqua's deep breathing could be heard above all.

I looked at the mangled corpse of Spiderwick, wondering why her canon hadn't sounded. Xavier and I slowly approached her body. Her hand suddenly shot up, and she gasped for air, grabbing my arm. I screamed, and stumbled back. The entire right side of her face was missing, and her organs could be seen through her chest, and massive pool of blood forming around her.

"Oh my God." I whispered, my eyes tearing up.

She didn't say anything, but continually opened her mouth as if she wished to say something.

"Kill her! Please!" I yelled to Xavier, covering my eyes.

"Th-thank...y-you..." She sputtered, as Xavier drew his sword. He plunged his weapon into her skull, and the bloodied hand slid down my arm, leaaving a trail of blood down my arm. A deafening canon sounded, and we all fell silent. Xavier calmly walked over to Aqua, and cut the ropes off.

"Get out." He spat his teeth gritted. Without hesitation, she took off running.

And then there were 6.


End file.
